


yours

by stripedshortie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, Unrequited Love, and other nonsense, but kinda requited, just TA lk ya dweebs, not tagging other characters cause they barely show up lmao, steven and peridot are friends yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedshortie/pseuds/stripedshortie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's pulse was rapid as she walked down to the beach with Amethyst.<br/>Amethyst had that look in her eye, and Peridot inwardly giggled, waiting to tell her that she felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. waves

Peridot’s pulse increased rapidly. Amethyst had a look in her eye, a look that sent warmth into her core, and though she’d just begun to understand the wide scale of emotions gems could possess, there was no mistaking whatwas in her head when she asked, “Peridot, can I talk t’you about something?”  
“O-of course Amethyst! Would you like t-to speak somewhere more secluded?”  
“Yeah, that’d probably...probably make this easier.”  
Jittery, Peridot walked out of the temple door, feeling odd as she lead Amethyst around her own home.  
Their eyes flit away every time they came close to meeting.  
Heading down the shore, the sun beginning to set, she wrung her hands, feeling her abdomen build with anxiety, but she felt more excited than anything, a (stupid) grin suppressed with great strain.  
It was as ridiculous and overdone as the love stories Steven had made her watch, which caused her confusion and worry, for these humans who lost all reason, who said alarming statements, “I would die for you,” “I can’t live without you.” A beach, a warm night, the sky bursting with brilliant hues, the kiss that signaled that their struggles were over, and that they would be together for as long as they lived.  
When she realized that she wanted those happy endings with Amethyst, she understood why Pearl gave her all for Rose Quartz.  
Sitting on the sand, she ignored the uncomfortable grains. As Amethyst lowered herself, she took a breath, the lungs she’d created at Amethyst’s request straining.  
“W-what did you want to tell me?”  
“Okay…” She watched as Amethyst’s chest rose, steeling her resolve to tell Peridot. “You’re pretty much my best friend.”  
The waves brushed their thighs, then receded back into it’s depths.  
“Oh, I...continue.” Feeling giddy, Peridot held back the urge to touch Amethyst.  
A dark blush spread on Amethyst’s face.  
“Well, uh...there’s…” Taking a deep breath, she grew more nervous, digging her fingers into the beach. “...someone. I’m not with them, but I want to be.”  
Chest fluttering, Peridot grinned a bit, “Who?”  
Amethyst didn’t look at Peridot, avoiding her eyes, and took a deep breath. “She’s uh...she’s amazing.”  
_Amazing._  
That small smile that Peridot always melted at, spread on the other’s face. It was her real, happy smile, not the sarcastic, bitter one that she got when bickering, that Peridot cringed at and felt so _useless_ seeing.  
“She’s beautiful, and smart, and an awesome techie, even if she’s a huge nerd.”  
Peridot felt the heat rising on her cheeks, her gem tingling. “Amethyst?”  
Her eyelids falling, Amethyst breathed in the ocean air, looking at the sunset with hooded eyes.  
“She’s graceful,” ...wait, “And tall.” That wasn’t right, that wasn’t Peridot in any terms, Amethyst was _supposed_ to…  
“Peridot, you can’t tell anyone, you’re the only one I trust enough...” Finally looking at Peridot, who could feel her chest become hollow, and her body slowing down, not willing to let go of this moment, Amethyst smiled bigger than Peridot had ever seen. This had to be a joke. It’d been perfect. She was supposed to have her over-fluffed love story, she was supposed to hold Amethyst and kiss by the waves, to be hers forever. 

“I think I’m in love with Pearl.”

The waves stopped moving, the sun stopped setting, this disgusting planet wanted to see her trapped. Her breath cut short.  
Peridot started crying before she knew she was heartbroken,  
“I-I have to go!” she choked out before running, she didn’t know where, but needed to get away, because she was a _stupid clod,_ for believing that Amethyst would love her, against Pearl, against anyone. Despite Amethyst’s confused cries, she ignored the sand slipping underneath her feet, feeling lost and idiotic.  
She was a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so??? apparently something glitched up, because i came to check the fic and everything was jumbled up, out of order and randomly italicized so??? sorry if anything was confusing


	2. donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot considers living in the Big Donut

It hurt.  
It hurt _so_ much, Peridot felt so heavy, felt every ache that echoed through her.  
Her sobs had filled her up, filled her limbs with bitter tears.  
Her nose stung, and she had a headache.  
Everything ached. From the strain of crying, from running.  
Speaking of which, she had no idea _where_ she was. Picking herself up, untangling her sore limbs, Peridot sniffed. Her face scrunched up at the strange smell. It was warm...and...round? Sweet, sugary…  
_Oh for the love of-_  
It was that ‘donut’ shop that Steven had taken her to. She’d never had a liking for food, and the pastries here had always left her feeling sick, and the frosting, or powdered sugar, or whatever _nonsense_ he’d decided to have her try, got all over. And of course, it was the one place she’d been to more times than the temple itself.  
Peridot wasn’t exactly in the mood to be here. Grunting, she ignored how scratchy her throat felt, and stood up. She was in the back room, though she didn’t really know how.  
The heater hummed in the corner, shelves of cardboard boxes, the fluorescent light from the fridges giving her a headache. For a moment she wished for her tape recorder, but dismissed the thought, with a mumble about being a clod. The room itself gave her a headache, making her feel dry and gritty.  
She looked to the open door leading to the front, and winced painfully. She must have fallen asleep, because she had just remembered bursting into the front door, still _crying_ , Lars rolling his eyes, and Sadie confusedly, but not unkindly, taking Peridot to the store room, leaving with an awkward smile.  
She felt sick, and knew _that_ wouldn’t be leaving her mind anytime soon.  
Wiping her face, she felt the sticky trails of heartache. It made her legs weak. She didn’t want to ever leave this room, because she could already feel the shame wrapping around her like a blanket. (She tried to sleep in Steven’s bed once. That once left her thrashing and yelling to get out of this _crude, barbaric trap!_ )  
Living in the cluttered back room of a donut shop wasn’t so bad.  
As she was making plans for her extended stay, Peridot glanced toward the minute flicker of movement at the door.  
“Peridot?”  
“Ah, uh-”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay?” Sadie stood uncomfortably at the door, playing with the knob.  
Peridot sighed. “I am alright, in the physical sense.”  
“What’s up?”  
“My erratic pulse, and my compelling plans to live here.”  
Sadie laughed forcefully. “Ha, I don’t think that’s a good life plan.”  
“The cluster is going to crush us all anyway, I might as well live here to save myself the struggle of living with the other gems.”  
“Woah, I thought you guys were good now?”  
“We _were._ But I have made a mistake that I would rather never think about again. Or talk about. Ever.”  
“Aw, come on. That’s not really gonna help.”  
“Preferably, I’d rather be destroyed by the monstrosity growing inside this planet.”  
“ _Okay,_ what happened?”  
“It’s none of your business.”  
Sadie groaned. Peridot turned away from her, crossing her arms. Trying to pass it off as annoyance, she humphed, hiding her trembling lip.  
She noticed then the heaviness in her chest, and how she felt like she was going to explode, if she didn’t tell someone what was wrong.  
Ignoring it, she held her ground, as Sadie tried to think of way to convince Peridot to talk about it, without pushing anything. Peridot shook. The heaviness grew warm, stinging in it’s intensity.  
She blurted it out, no longer able to keep the feeling festering inside. “I- I THOUGHT AMETHYST WAS GOING TO SAY SHE LOVED ME!”  
Startled, Sadie blinked, her eyes blown open. “What?”  
Peridot spun, gesturing wildly, speaking so fast it took skill to understand what she was saying, “She said she had something to tell me, and the beach was the ideal place, and I listened and I smiled, and I heard her describe _me,_ and I was so happy, and I couldn’t wait to tell her I loved her too, but then she said she loved _Pearl,_ ” She gasped, starting to tear up, “But I love Amethyst, but I’m so _stupid_ to think someone could love a _peridot,_ someone so boring and cynical, but it still hurt, and it still surprised me, and I couldn’t stop running and I-” Crying, she hugged herself, ending her ramble. “I d-don’t know what I expected”  
“Peridot…”  
“It was foolish, I ran off like I was newly formed! It was cowardly! I'm never going back!”  
“Look, I'm not really sure staying in the back room of a donut shop is a better idea than rushing back to the gems.”  
Peridot didn't have any interest in arguing, and threw herself down, turning away from Sadie.  
Sadie sighed, figuring that fighting her was fruitless, and she needed to get back to work anyways. Sure, Lars was in front,but that was practically leaving the store empty.  
___________________________________  
Steven was in a frenzy looking for Peridot. It was one night after Peridot had disappeared, and he had torn apart the house looking for her.  
“Peridooot!”  
He frowned, only hearing his voice dully echo off the walls. Nothing. The gems had gone on a mission early that morning, and he'd been alone all day.  
He wasn't worried about them. But Peridot never left for this long, uncomfortable even as Steven left for Connie's, she didn't like being alone.  
What if she was hurt? She could be trapped! Peridot could be all alone with a gem monster just waiting to eat her!  
Steven stopped, imagining how exasperated Peridot would sound saying _gem monsters don't EAT Steven!_  
He felt stupid for worrying, but he couldn't help it. Useless. He couldn't go looking for her, because she might come back. But what if she didn't? What if she found a way back to Homeworld, and Yellow Diamond was on her way-  
Taking a breath, he decided that she liked them enough, she wouldn't do something like that, if she even could.  
She was fun to have around though, and after getting used to her whining and half-funny jokes, he felt her absence strongly. All he could do was wait.  
___________________________________  
Peridot started to doze off, after rearranging and putting everything into a specific and efficient system. Perfect. She tried to smile at her handiwork, but was interrupted by a yawn. She wasn't sure she would have been able to be happy about it anyway. She'd run across Amethyst’s many favorites. It made her heart clench at first, but she only got angry after. It confused her, but she'd figure it out later. For now, she lay on the blankets Sadie had grabbed from Lars’ stash, which he'd strangely offered himself. She hated her sleep schedule, but couldn't deny the benefits.  
One, avoiding the day's problems to deal with later.  
Grimacing, she grit her teeth, and fell into a hollow, dreamless rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peri is a smol bab


	3. forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst hurts nature

Her impulses were getting more violent, and she was more glad by the minute that she was on a  
mission.  
But if they didn’t find this monster soon, she was going to do something a lot more harmful.  
The sky was growing dark, and the fading light filtered through the leaves, a calm and brisk evening that Peridot would have enjoyed.  
All it did for Amethyst was see how nothing stopped to let her breathe, let her sort out her  
problems, the world kept turning and others felt happy and okay, and here she was, hands  
sweaty and heart beating and feeling light. Feeling weak.  
She snapped a branch off it’s trunk, ripping off the twigs, swiping it through the air to hear it sing.  
Amethyst groaned. Peridot didn’t show up this morning, and she would  
have gone looking for her, but Garnet came into her room, yelling that they needed to go  
_immediately._  
She threw the branch far into the woods.  
The trees slapped her face and scratched her skin, but she reveled in it more than anything.  
Why did she have to tell Peridot that? She’d probably realized how _gross_  
Amethyst was, for liking a friend she’d had known for thousands of years, or how annoying she  
was, how rude, how _cruel,_ the list going on, the unfavorable traits that Amethyst kept  
a bundle of. It always happened, eventually. Everyone left her. Her carefree and reckless  
personality was fun at first, but people get tired of that quickly. It’s too much, and they start to  
smile awkwardly, and they break away, canceling plans and making it obvious that Amethyst  
was too negative for them, and they just couldn’t handle that. So many human names that still made her heart stop.  
“Amethyst, could you stop sighing please?”  
Her blood boiled. This was _all_ Pearl’s fault in the first place, and she’d left her too,  
and now she was asking her to _stop sighing_ like it was a _real_ problem,  
who did she think she was?  
Amethyst summoned her weapon, toying with the striking end. ”Sure, whatever.”  
Pearl stopped their trek, turning to Amethyst with concern in her eyes.“Are you alright,  
Amethyst?”  
Staring off into the forest, Amethyst exhaled,“I’m good, it’s whatever.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I said I’m good.” She was gripping the hilt of her whip, the leather cutting into her palm.  
“Is it Peridot?”  
“I said I’m _fine,_ who cares about Peridot?” As if she wasn’t considering ditching  
Pearl and Garnet to look for her, to apologize, to promise she would try not to be so _bland._  
But she’d gone too far, seeing that Garnet had stopped too, opening her mouth to scold  
Amethyst for being so harsh.  
She didn’t have the chance. _Crack-_ the trees around them starting falling, snapping, and there was no time for confused feelings or petty arguments, because they’d miscalculated  
just how powerful their foe was.  
With that, they were unprepared, and were flung back by a wide sweeping arm.  
Amethyst had a huge toothy grin.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Groaning, the gems practically fell onto the warp pad at home, bruised and weary.  
Though, with all her pains, Amethyst was invigorated, but disappointed the fight was over.  
How angry would Garnet be if she went into the temple and popped that bubble?  
“Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet!” Steven grinned, jumping up from his bed to meet them. “Oh  
my gosh, are you guys okay?”   
“We’re fine, Steven.” Garnet squatted down, pulling his hand away from his tongue. “No  
spit today.”  
“You sure?”  
“Positive.”  
Satisfied with that answer, he moved onto his next problem, and Amethyst stiffened. “Is  
Peridot with you?” Her stomach turned at how concerned he looked.  
Pearl paused in brushing herself off. “No, isn’t she back yet?”  
Steven shook his head. “Still gone. Do you think she… didn’t want to help us anymore?”  
“That’s ridiculous Steven, where would she go?”  
“But what if she thought the cluster was gonna get us anyway?”  
Amethyst stepped forward uneasily, throwing her arm around Steven’s shoulders, “It’ll be  
alright Ste-man, I bet she just needed time to herself, she’s always around us.” She didn’t mention  
that it was because of her that Steven was worrying himself, that Peridot was gone, that there  
was tension between all of them.  
“She’ll come back, right?”  
“Uh, _duh,_ don’t let it get to you.”  
She hadn’t realized how vital Peridot was to their daily life, until now. And it made her angry.


	4. box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know when youre nervous and the change in your pocket is all sweaty

Peridot had been missing for three days.

Steven played with the change in his pocket, hot from his fidgeting with it. He wanted to buy donuts for all the  gems, but Garnet and Pearl didn't like eating, and with Peridot gone, he couldn't have her try another. 

He also had a feeling that Peridot only tried them to be polite. Amethyst was the only one who could share today. If she wasn't out of the house again. If...anyone would stay in the house for more than five minutes. Pearl was sparring with clones of herself, Garnet on solo missions, and Amethyst buried in her room. They hadn't done stuff like that in almost a year.

With worry sitting on the back burner, Steven opened the doors to the Big Donut, waving to Sadie and Lars.

"H-hey Steven!"

"Hi Sadie." Steven exhaled, flopping onto the counter. 

"What's up?" She grimaced at Lars, who had begun headbanging to music you could easily hear from his headset.

"Oh, nothing. Well, not nothing, but complicated gem stuff. Probably. I don't know."

Sadie froze for a second, before clearing her throat. "Uh, you can tell me, y'know, if you want."

Biting his lip, Steven thought about how aggravated the gems were acting, especially Amethyst. It seemed like her and Pearl had gotten in another fight, because everytime Pearl tried talking to her, she snapped, Garnet shaking her head when Pearl stood to make a remark back.

"Everyone's acting wierd, and Peridot hasn't been around for a couple days. Amethyst is mad at Pearl, I think. But Pearl seems confused? I wanted to ask Garnet, but she's more quiet than usual, which is almost impossible. I can't ask anyone about what's going on, or where Peridot is. I'm scared for her."

Looking to the supply room door, Sadie squinted.

"I'll be right... back. Tell Lars what you want." She turned to her coworker, a sweet smile on her face. "You hear that Lars?" When he obviously hadn't heard her, she grabbed his chair and dumped him out of it.

"Woah, HEY!"

"Take Steven's order, I gotta take care of something."

"Ugh, whatever." Picking himself up, he rubbed his arm. "That actually hurt y'know."

"Mhm, do your job for once." Distracted, she waved him off, heading into the back.

Steven frowned. Was something wrong with Sadie too?

He must have zoned out, because Lars was moving a hand past him."Earth to Steven! You want donuts right?"

Sighing, Steven told him what he wanted, too occupied to see that Lars was huffing the entire time. He handed over his money, cooled down by then. 

When Lars gave him his bag, he went to sit down, but frowned when he opened it.

"Lars, you gave me too many!"

"No I didn't."

"But I only bought-"

"Yeah, yeah, just- just take them okay?" Grumbling, he put his headphones back on.

Steven smiled, and even though he really wanted to, pushed down the urge to thank Lars even a little, knowing he wouldn't to be acknowledged.

Sitting down, more relaxed than he had been in days, he picked out the donuts that he would eat, and the ones he would give to Amethyst. They smelled delicious. Lars had put in his favorites. Pulling out his phone, he positioned the bag for a picture.

Right after he'd snapped it, he heard a crash from the supply room. Nearly dropping his device, he turned to look. Still neglecting his job, Lars jammed out. Nothing except for the muffled music. He watched for a couple seconds, waiting. There were no more noises, so Steven decided that Sadie had just dropped something.

But as he had pulled up an app, there was even louder crash, and muffled yelling.

Stuffing his phone into his pocket, Steven walked to the counter, past Lars, and opened the door.

"Peridot!" 

Paused mid-yell, Peridot and Sadie coughed, straightening.

"Yes, uh, hello, Steven." Peridot clasped her hands behind her back, looking at Sadie rather than him.

She stumbled when he gave her a running hug, akwardly returning it.

"Where were you?!"

"Here..."

"Why?"

"It can be discussed later, you go back to the Crystal Clods and I'll stay here."

Laughing, Steven hugged her tighter, "Come on, Peridot, you gotta come with me!"

"Well, uh, there's a problem with that."

Letting her go, Steven stood back, puzzled. "What problem?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Is it why Amethyst is upset?"

Peridot's voice hitched, "I- no! I mean, yes, but... she's upset with me?"

"I guess she seems more upset with Pearl, but-"

"Oh, that's surprising, considering how they get along /so well./"

"Don't be rude, Peridot." Sadie shoved one of the fallen boxes to the side.

"I'm not being rude!"

"You threw cardboard at me."

Steven noticed the boxes lying around, and the small scratch on Sadies chin.

Peridot looked at the ground, crossing her arms."I'm... sorry."

"It's fine. But I think that you should tell Steven what happened, he's been really anxious the past three days."

"I'm not telling him! I regret telling you!"

"It's not gonna solve anything if you don't!"

"Oh yeah?" Picking up another box of napkins, Peridot took aim.

"Guys! Stop!" Steven stepped between them, glaring at Peridot.

"I'm not going to injure her, I'm only-"

"No."

"Please?"

"Not even if you ask nicely."

Muttering, Peridot set the box down.

"Now can you tell me why you're at my favorite donut shop in the world?"

Peridot rolled her eyes, dropping onto the pile of blankets she'd slept on. "I insulted Amethyst by accident and hid."

Sadie interjected, "That's /not/ what happened."

"Yes it is."

"Oh, so you want /me/ to tell him that you thought Amethyst was going to say-"

"NO! I'll tell him, if you keep being so... commanding."

She sighed, her defenses falling. Steven watched as she curled into herself. "Three Earth cycles ago, Amethyst said she had a confession to tell me, and I obliged. I was... misguided in what I thought she would say. I thought..." She breathed deeply, looking up. "I thought she would say she loved me. But, I was very wrong, she loves Pearl, of course not /me/. I couldn't...think, so I ran away."

______________

Steven went back alone. He made Peridot promise that she would come with him tomorrow, because this wouldn't just resolve itself.

He hoped he would have two people to share his bag with.


	5. diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bells ring and time passes like it tends to. peridot reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day I'll edit these horribly formatted chapters but for now ill continue to be a piece of shit

"Amethyst, I was being irrational. I regret any offense to you- Argh, that sounds terrible!"

Peridot glanced at the wall clock, stomach filling with dread. Steven would be here soon, and she would have to go back, and face the damage she'd caused. She rehearsed each apology, her mind filling in the blank space with angry and bitter words from Amethyst. 

She squinted at the clock, wanting to demolish it. It's ticking made her anxiety rise. Shattering it would be nice, but perhaps shattering Peridot would be better. All her problems would be solved.

On Homeworld, executions were lavish, promoting them with posters and announcements and all sorts of advertising.  They were almost festivities. Peridot had been to a fair few, but one had always stuck with her for some odd reason. A Rhodonite had purposefully tampered with test results for the Cluster. Peridot remembered the anger and hatred she'd felt, after personally doing work for the cluster. Everyone in the crowd was screaming, out of fury, or joy. The Rhodonite bowed her head, letting tears drip onto the rugged arena. No remorse showed on her face, though the fear of death was rattling her with it's immediate presence. A deep bell rung, thick with reverberation. Your entire form would shake. Each time it was struck represented how many citizens loyal to Yellow Diamond she had let down. It was a very long time until her sobs were cut off.

Peridot suddenly felt ashamed. Her problem seemed so petty in comparison. The worst case, she wouldn't be welcome by the Crystal Gems anymore. Even better. She could signal Yellow Diamond to get her /off/ this planet, and she'd never have to deal with them again, not the Steven, the defective pearl, the war machine, or Amethyst. She wouldn't have to look at Amethyst and wonder why she felt like this.

Let them die. See if she cared. It didn't matter to her, whether that team of rejects was obliterated into shards. They tried to make her feel 'welcome' but it wasn't going to work, because she would always be loyal to her superiors, would be loyal to Yellow Diamond. Peridot wouldn't lose herself to their abandoned morals, breaking out of rank, raising some hybrid. What did she care? They would die and Peridot wouldn't even blink.

(/as long as she was lightyears away and didn't have to see it./)

How many residents of her home planet had she betrayed? She wasn't in possession of many important secrets, so low in the social ladder, but she'd revealed all that she knew. Millenia of work and sacrifice, so a team of defective and outdated gems could try to stop it.

She could hear the bell ringing already.

The diamonds on her uniform were suddenly so apparent it felt like an itch. Did she even deserve to wear them? They certainly wouldn't be replaced with stars. Who did she belong to?

A pang of lonliness washed over her. She had no one.

No one to care whether she was there or not. If she was scared, or upset, or hurt. Shattered, and no one in the universe would bat an eye, just sweep her aside and sigh at the inconvenience.

Annoyed, Peridot noticed she'd been wringing one of Lars' blankets in her hands, stretching  fabric out. Maybe she'd apologize later.

Did Yellow Diamond even care about her? She was just a technician, a scout. Given orders and carrying them out without a word. That screw that you can't seem to get rid of, it might be useful later, but you could throw it out without much guilt. 

Hearing chatter, Peridot scrambled to her feet. Steven was here. Her chest started pounding. She could feel it in her throat, and gripped her shoulder so tight that she could regenerate. Which might be a good idea instead of having to talk. Or seeing the anger in Amethyst's eyes, but that would be even worse than running away, which she'd done more than enough times.

It irritated Peridot that she cared so much. Before her life had been /ruined,/ she cared about three things; Yellow Diamond, her faction, and if time permitted, herself. Now she worried that Steven had been waiting too long, or Amethyst would hate her, or whether she should apologize to Lars about the blanket. It was all so frivolous. Something on the planet had corrupted her, and the rebel gems, to make them want to break away from their great Homeworld. That was the only explanation. Something in the water. From the moment Peridot had stepped out into the rain, she was different. Obviously that was it. Who would give up everything they knew, for something so stupid as love?

Taking a shaky breath, Peridot stood straight, unclasped her vice grip from her arm, and tried to be calm. As if it would be possible. Dread was making her weak at the knees. 

She opened the door a crack.

Waiting until Steven noticed, she let him and Sadie continue their conversation. Laughing, he glanced toward the slightly opened door. He took a double-take, and raised his eyebrow at Peridot.

She mumbled,"I will be ready to leave in a moment."

"Cool," beaming, he asked, "Do you want any donuts Peridot?"

Her face contorted. "Uh, no thank you."

She turned back into the room, screwing her lip up. Something was nagging at her, like those annoying Earth 'bugs.' The door seemed like a boundary. There was a password required, a key. 

Lowering her head, Peridot looked down to her chest. The diamond sat there, hanging by a thread from her devotion. It no longer gave her pride. All she wanted to do was rip it off when she saw it. With it, she was just a pawn. 

Well, she'd about enough of that. 

Closing her eyes, she lifted her head. Peridot focused on herself, her being. Her eyelids burned as her form started to glow. 

As she opened her eyes, she felt lighter. Allowing herself a glance, she felt her mouth stretch into a grin. An almost quesy feeling settled in her, but she was giddy with rebellion. A new path stretched before her, something more than repairimg equipment for the rest of her life.

Still smiling, slightly trembling, she turned and opened the door.

Hands on her hips, Peridot stood in the doorway. Grin still plastered on her face, she asked, "What do you think of /this?/"

Steven's eyes shone with stars. "Oh, Peridot!" His hands flew to his face, squishing his cheeks together. "I'm so proud!"

"I'm now independent. Don't think that because I removed my diamonds, that I'm going to commit to your little team," Peridot huffed, smugly crossing her arms. As aloof as she tried to act, her soul was beyond the roof.

"Wow, Peridot, that's..." Sadie raised a brow, not understanding the significance, "That's great!"

Peridot looked off to the side, "Yeah, I suppose it is pretty great." 

Her smile was starting to hurt, but it wouldn't fade.

Practically vibrating with glee, Steven took Peridot's hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, uh, one moment." She turned to Sadie, taking her hand back from Steven. 

"I would like to say thank you. You've been very understanding and helpful."

Blushing, Sadie waved her off. "Oh, pssh, it was nothing really."

Peridot looked around the store, before wrinkling her nose, "Where's /Lars?/"

Looking tired, Sadie sighed. "Ditching work again."

Peridot looked disgusted. The thought of avoiding work, when you were compensated for it? "Well, tell that /clod/ I thank him for lending me those comfort fabrics. And my apologies if they have been damaged."

"Oh, the blankets? No problem, I'll let him know for you."

Speaking quickly, Peridot started pulling Steven away. "Alright Steven. We can go now." She was embarrassed, it took a lot to thank Sadie.

"Wait, Peridot! I hafta grab the donuts!" Running up to the counter, he waved to Sadie, saying his goodbye before grabbing his bag.

"See you guys! Come back soon, Peridot!" Smiling softly, Sadie waved at the both of them,  even as Peridot quickly ran out the glass doors.

Laughing, Steven caught up to Peridot, who was still trying to speed away. "Sooo..."

"So, what?!" Out of breath, she reluctantly slowed down for Steven.

"What made you take them off?~" Steven singsonged.

"They weren't relevant to my alliance anymore, no more questions," Peridot snapped. Her nerves were fried, and she felt a headache from everything... existing around her.

Smiling a little too knowingly, Steven relented. "Okay." He opened the white paper bag, taking a chocolate donut out. Holding the open bag out, his eyebrows raised in an offering. 

Sneaking a look through her peripherals, Peridot shook her head. "I'd rather not."

Shrugging, Steven closed the bag again. "Why don't you like eating?" It wasn't an accusation. Steven was just baffled at the thought of not liking donuts.

Forehead creasing, Peridot was careful not be rude. "It's messy."

Steven snorted.

Rolling her eyes, Peridot half-smiled. "Not /that/ part, you pebble. Though that part isn't very favorable either. I mean the actual process of holding, chewing, being around food."

"Not all food is messy."

"The ones you've shown me are. Especially /donuts./"

Paused in the middle of wiping his mouth, Steven pulled a face of mock wisdom. "You make a fair point."  He licked his fingers, before pointing at her. "I have been irresponsible, I haven't shown you the many wonders of Earth food."

"I doubt I'll ever like the last portion of digestion."

"It's the price we have to pay for delicious food."

Chuckling, they walked alongside each other in silence for awhile. Even as she laughed, Peridot could feel the light mood slipping away. It was now a challenge for her to hold her smile. The amount of ways this apology could go wrong was astronomical. She didn't even have a way to say it yet.

In a small voice, she asked the ground, "What if she hates me?"

"Aw, come on Peridot. Amethyst thinks you're awesome!"

"What is, 'awesome?'" Her mouth rolled over the unfamiliar word.

Steven tried to think of a simple explanation. Coming up blank, he exclaimed,"She thinks you're cool!"

Peridot stopped walking.

 /She thinks you're cool./

 She knew what that meant.

"R-really?"

Stopping in front of Peridot, Steven looked her in the eyes. "It'll be okay. Yeah?"

She sniffed. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill my ass this chapter fought with me. it was supposed to be a lot longer and posted sooner but aaaaaaaAaa Fgkfn. Anyway, let me know what you think, and thanks for being patient!


	6. Chapter 6

hello, yes! it's me and i'm just...updating on this. Not abandoned, but I'm figuring out a new style for this fic, and finishing up the 6th chapter! I'm excited for this one.. it's the one that actually shoots the story forward. Anyway, lookout for the next chapter: sunset


End file.
